For the Love of You Part 1
by Mew-chan
Summary: Kari is interested in Takeru and she is trying to push their friendship a bit more, but at the same time Daisuke is trying to do the same thing to get Kari to be his. What chaos will come from this love triangle? Hopefully this is going to be a mixture of


  
  
  
For the Love of You  
By Mew-chan  
  
Note: Alright this is my first attempt at a Digimon romance fic, so if it suchs please do   
not kill me!! Also I'm going to try and make this into a Dari and Takari fic ,but it may   
seem more bias towards Takari but it depends on how the story goes, but I do prefer   
Dakari. Also I'm going to try and use the Japanese names for the kids. Thanks and please   
show mercy if it isn't good!! Also the chapters may be a bit long, since I go out of control   
when I write.  
  
  
Kari's Diary: 4, September, 2000  
Part 1  
  
  
Today you would probably call one of those days were every possible thing goes   
wrong. I'll start off from the beginning, in the morning I was having this wonderful dream   
of me and Takeru in a garden and Takeru is whispering the most romantic things I've   
ever heard with flowers blooming all around us and we were just about to kiss when all f   
a sudden Daisuke popped out of nowhere and broke us up, then I woke up, I know it   
sounds immature but I really hate Daisuke right now!!! After that I got up from bed and   
stepped on Gatomon, who was sleeping on the floor next too me, I went and took my   
shower and got dressed for the day.  
  
So after that me and Gatomon went downstairs for something to eat and I noticed that it   
seemed that I was the only one there, including Gatomon.  
  
"Hey Kari, you don't mine making a tuna sandwich for me?" Gatomon said to me, I gave   
her a little smile to show her I didn't mind, so then I went and whipped the both of us   
some breakfast, as we finished the phone rang, I checked the callers ID hoping that it   
wasn't Daisuke, I was lucky that morning because it was Takeru.  
  
"Hi Takeru, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much Kari, I was just calling to remind you not to forget that the gang is going   
to the movies later…"  
  
"Oh so you think my brain is too small to remember anything right?" I replied trying to   
sound upset, just to tease him a bit, since he doesn't really like to hurt people's feelings,   
sweet, eh?? Totally different from Daisuke.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you feelings Kari, I just wanted to remind you in case you forget…"   
I swear I could hear him stammering nervously.  
  
"Of course I know that, I was just teasing you, by the way how would you like to meet   
me at my house so we can go to the mall to kill some time?" Deep down I was hoping for   
him to say yes, who knows my dream may come true, excluding Daisuke of course.  
  
"Uuuummm….. well, I guess so, you want to take Patamon and Gatomon with us??"  
  
"I don't know, remember what happened last time a little kid almost bought them   
thinking they were stuffed animals."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be more careful this time and bring a big backpack, 'kay?? I'll   
see ya in a few minutes." As soon as he had put down I went back upstairs to fix myself   
up for our first "date" as I would hope it would turn out to be.  
  
After about a 15 minute wait I heard the doorbell ringing, fixing my hair and outfit I went   
to answer it, with a warm smile on my face I opened the door I expected to see Takeru   
but instead I saw………….  
  
  
"Daisuke??" I was in shock, but there he was standing there grinning, probably returning   
the grin I gave him a few seconds ago.  
  
"Hey Kari, I thought I would drop by to see how you're doing." He then stepped into the   
house, I could see Chibimon's head sticking out of the backpack, looking adorable.  
  
"Hi Kari, Daisuke thought we should drop by to see ya' before we go to the mall," he   
said in his cute cheerful voice with a cute lil' smile, "hope ya don't mind, but all Daisuke   
could think and talk about was you so……"  
  
"Shut up Chibimon!!" Daisuke fumed as his whole faced turned bright red, it made him   
look real cute, that's what I liked about Daisuke sometimes he gets easily embarrassed   
about his crush on me, yeah it does get annoying most of the time, but it can be kinda   
sweet, I wondered if Takeru had a crush on me too?  
  
"So Kari, can I watch T.V with you for a bit until we go to the mall?" He asked, sounded   
more like he was begging to me.  
  
"Sorry Daisuke, but I'm waiting for Takeru to drop by so we can go to the mall to hang   
out until the movies later."  
  
"Hey about I come with you?? Me and Chibimon were going there to ya know."  
  
Before I could answer him Gatomon was poking me to listen to her.  
  
"Kari if Daisuke comes, wouldn't that cause a fight between Takeru and him??" Just   
then the doorbell ran again, with the luck I was having right now it could be Ogremon out   
there selling flowers.  
  
"I'll be right back Daisuke, just make yourself at home, okay??"  
  
"Anything for you Kari." Great now I going through a guilt trip. Luckily as I opened the   
door to my relief it was Takeru.  
  
"Hey Kari ready to go?"  
  
"Takeru, we got a bit of a problem……"  
  
"What? We need to go to the Digiworld?" Patamon asked as he stuck his head out of   
Takeru's backpack.  
  
"No you see Daisuke wants to come too."  
  
"Let me guess he's afraid I'm going to move in on "his" girl??" I hated when Takeru   
referred to me as "his" girl, made me sound like I was a coin or something.  
  
"Look, we can all get along right? So how about we just go and have a good time with   
the six of us?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
"Good that's my Takeru." I said not listening to what I saying, since I still had hopes of at   
least having a romantic time with Takeru.  
  
"What do you mean Kari??" Great I just blurted it out!! Maybe he won't catch on yet.  
  
"It's just a joke Takeru. I'll go get Daisuke and Gatomon, just wait out here." As I went to   
get the other three, I wondered if this "date" with Takeru would go well with Daisuke   
there. All I had to hope was that they won't kill themselves.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
